Daughter of Victory
by GoldenDawn13
Summary: Victoria Mackerel discovers her new life as a demi-god. Unfortunately, she's a walking talking Friday the 13th, and now that monsters are after her...will Victoria ever get her mixed up life straightened out?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own PJ&O.

* * *

><p>"Come <em>on<em> Ria!" cried my best friend Cass. "We're almost there," she shouted. I gasped for air as Cass waited impatiently. I was very petite and out of shape for a 13 year old, while athletic Cass didn't have a drop of sweat on her.

"Wait," I tried to even out my ragged breaths, "so all we have to do is get to a _pine tree_ and we're safe from those freaky horse man?"

We had been running for the past _30 minutes_. Cass and I were just walking back to her house from school, when horsemen popped out of nowhere and started shooting arrows at us. Cass immediately started running away, dragging me with her, mumbling something about a pine tree.

"Yep," said Cass calmly, taking a bow and arrows out of thin air. I stared at her, my brain making dizzy circles.

"What in the-" I collapsed to the ground. "Am I hallucinating?" I breathed.

"Shhh," hissed Cass. "Okay, when I say 'for Apollo' run for the tree as fast as you can up the hill. I'll be right behind you," whispered my friend.

"For Apollo?" I asked weakly, the only thing I was able to process. "and Cass, you know I'm full of bad luck."

It was true. Somehow, wherever I go, bad luck follows. I'm like a walking, talking Friday the 13th. I'm pretty used to weird stuff. That's the only reason why I haven't passed out yet from the horsemen-and-freaky-bow-and-arrows-coming-out-of-nowhere-stuff.

"Just run for it," argued Cass, and as always she won. I sighed, and crouched behind a bush, getting ready to run for the hill. Cass grinned at me, and promptly scaled a tree, disappearing into the leaves. I shook my head dryly. Cass had Hunger Games Fever bad.

"Snap! Crack! Snap!" burst the dead branches on the forest floor. I scrunched up my face and almost fell over from staying so still.

_Hooves_ appeared right underneath the tree Cass was hiding in. I tried not to whimper, stuffing my knuckles in my mouth.

"Where are they?" grumbled one of the horse dudes. He was holding a bow armed with a sheath of arrows. They arrows were tipped with green, smoking liquid. I flinched.

"Be quiet!" snapped another one, sweeping his gaze. I shakily gulped praying for some miracle.

The forest was dead silent.

"FOR APOLLO!" screamed Cass jumping epically, Jackie Chan style, from the tree, rolling onto one knee and began to shoot arrow after arrow, the horsemen turning into dust.

I stared in horror and amazement, until my brain finally kicked in, and my legs started pumping as fast as they could to the hill. Hope inflated as the top of the hill slowly got bigger and bigger.

Suddenly, a piercing shriek ripped through the forest. My head whipped around to see a fallen Cass half-way up the hill, clutching her arm, which was steaming and an arrow was sticking out of it. I recoiled at the sight. My best friend being shot with not on my bucket list.

Cassandra Lilianna Rosenberg, yes that was her real name, was my best friend. She was an idiot and always hotheaded, standing up while I tried to drag her away. She annoyed me to no end. But, she was loyal and always there. She was that one annoying, loud, best friend who you hated but loved anyway.

Unfortunately, I just couldn't get rid of Cass. I stopped, turned back, and ran over to her limp body. I dragged her to a tree, which would probably cover us for a few seconds.

"Ria! You idiot! What are you doing?" gritted Cass painfully, through her teeth.

"Saving your lucky behind," I shot back. "Now hold still." I covered her mouth and yanked out the arrow, fast and hard.

She let out a muffled scream and then faded to unconsciousness. Usually I would have thrown a party if Cass was silent, but now…

I looked around, my palms sweaty, and one of the horsemen's ugly faces leered at me. "Well, well, well, what have we got here?" he sneered.

Squeaking, I scrambled back, and my hand slipped on Cass's weapons. My hand curled around on the knife's hilt, my brain pounding painfully.

My arm was a flash, and the horsemen appeared into dust. I blinked in surprise, and then heaved Cass over my shoulders, as arrows flew at us.

The top of the hill, emerged and I stumbled to a wooden house by the pine tree, heaving Cass.

Somehow, the arrows kept on missing, but I finally got to the porch, Cass is extremely heavy, especially for someone with no muscles at all, and trying to dodge arrows and die.

I sighed in relief, leaning against the pine tree for support, gently placing Cass's body on the ground, when a _whish_ flew by my ears, and I looked at my right leg. An arrow was sticking out of it.

Blood rushed from my face, and I collapsed into a heap next to Cass, darkness enveloping over me.

* * *

><p>Please review! Thanks! :)<p>

**Hope you like it! **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own PJ&O.

* * *

><p>I yawned groggily, rubbing my eyes. <em>Where in the world was I?<em> The room was really big, it looked like an….an _infirmary? Why was I in an infirmary?_ Then yesterday caught up to me, and I stared down at my leg. It looked perfectly fine, wrapped up in white bandages. Then I remembered, _Cass_.

I tried to get out of bed so fast, I got caught in my sheets and toppled onto the floor. Great. Now I'm stuck in this unknown infirmary as a mummy.

"Hello?" I asked cautiously to the empty room. Silence answered and I slumped defeatedly to the cold ground.

Finally, after like an eternity of lying on the floor, someone briskly walked in.

"Victoria!" cried the mysterious voice, and my heart lifted. Cass's head popped into view and she quickly helped me up. "What in the world? Why do I always have to be the best friend of a 24/7 Friday the 13th," she grumbled, but I could tell she didn't mean it.

Cass and I never call each other by our real names unless it's very dire.

"You know you love me," I retorted, noticing her arm that was shot looked perfectly fine. "What's going on Cassandra?" I asked softly. "What is all…..this?"

She sighed, and her blue eyes looked more tired than ever, and one time we stayed up for two days straight hyped up with sugar, without a peep of sleep.

"It's a long story, Ria. A long story," she sat down next to me, and we sat in silence. Cass stood up suddenly, and turned to me. "Let's go find the director."

* * *

><p>"So, the director's name is Chiron?" I asked hesitantly.<p>

"Well, Mr. D. is the actual director," at this Cass lowered her voice, and I could tell this Mr. D. was pretty scary, if he could intimidate fearless Cass. "Chiron is just the Activities Director, but we campers look up to him as the real director. He'll be able to explain all this," Cass nodded.

We walked past some strawberry fields that smelled amazing. "Just wait here," Cass told me, "I'll go get Chiron."

I waited awkwardly as Cass ran over to the wooden house. The Big House she told me. Kids all wearing the same orange T-shirt saying "CAMP HALF-BLOOD" stared at me as they walked by. Some glared, some smiled, and some whispered to each other. I stared at my feet.

"You must be the new brat, Victoria Mackerel," drawled a lazy voice behind me. I whipped around, and a portly man was sitting on the porch, wearing a loud Hawaiian shirt and purple shorts. He had a pudgy nose and bloodshot eyes. By the way campers were avoiding him, I guessed he was pretty intimidating.

"That's me sir," I replied as politely as I could.

"Ah, this one has manners! What a lovely surprise," he smirked. "I'm the director of Camp Half-Blood." I raised my eyebrows. This must be the infamous Mr. D Cass was warning me about.

I noticed some grape vines growing on his chair that was way too fancy to be called a chair. "Nice grape vines," I stammered. "They're growing awfully fast aren't they?"

Mr. D. smirked at my nervous self and conjured a glass of wine out of nowhere. I was doing an excellent imitation of a fish.

The director noticed my expression and shrugged. "Father's giving me an exception since it's my birthday," he took a long drink of his wine. "Perfection," Mr. D. savored wistfully.

"Happy Birthday?" I offered weakly, feeling lightheaded.

He looked at me in surprise as if that was the nicest thing someone has said to him all day (which was most likely true). "Well thank you," he smiled at me. It was more of a grimace with bearing teeth. I could tell he didn't smile that much.

I cautiously smiled back. I wasn't too sure if having Mr. D. liking you was a good thing or not.

"Chiron, come meet Miss Mackerel. I seem to actually like this one. First time in decades," he mused.

A horse man suddenly galloped up to us, and the almost-getting-killed memory flashed before my eyes. I grabbed the first weapon I could put my hands on. A double edged silver spear. I shoved it to the horse dude's face.

"Don't move," I warned him. The horse dude looked startled and spluttered, "Miss Mackerel,"

"Wrong move," I snarled.

Now, just as a head's up, I'm not very brave. In fact, I'm a complete coward, scared of _a lot_ of things. You get the idea. But I was tired of all this weird stuff, not getting any answers, and was feeling strangely confident.

"I absolutely despise," I spat despise into his ugly face, "being called by my last name. Especially by no good, disgusting, horrid, _creatures_ like you." One of the spear's edges were now touching the horse man's throat.

He gulped. "Creature? I guess that is true, but… you see-" he was cut off by laughing. I turned, and to my astonishment, it was Mr. D.

"You should see your face, Chiron!" he cackled and went down into another fit of mad cackling. I froze and the spear in my hand clattered to the floor.

_Chiron?_ I had just tried to kill the Activities Director that Cass seemed to look up to (which is an extremely rare miracle, Cass doesn't trust _anyone_).

Mortified, I blurted, "Sorry," to the ground and my legs flew me to anywhere besides where I was before.

* * *

><p>Please review! Thanks! :)<p>

**Hope you liked it! I've had this idea for a while and well...btw Nike will not act crazy nutjob in this fanfic when she makes an appearance ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own PJ&O.

* * *

><p>You know how in a book, the author always writes, "The main character, so and so, felt like burying themselves in a hole"? I <em>completely<em> understand how how that main character feels right now. Overflowing with humiliation.

I couldn't find Cass, and would most likely get lost if I ventured any further, so I sat down by the strawberry fields, trying to sort out all my thoughts.

I was so deep in thought, I didn't hear hooves clop up to me. "Miss?" asked a soft, kind voice, and my head buried in my arms, lifted slowly.

A flush spread across my face. "Sorry, sir," I mumbled. He folded his legs underneath me, and smiled.

"It's fine Miss Victoria," he paused. "I hear you just came out of the infirmary. It's all very confusing, isn't it?" he nodded. "Why don't I take you on a little tour of Camp Half Blood?" I followed him. We walked in silence for a while, when he faced me. "Would you like to get some answers now?"

" … Yes."

**(I'm not explaining the whole demigod, Mythology, monsters, thing since you and I all know it already, and we just want to get to the good parts, don't we? ;) )**

"Wow," I finally said, my brain's gears creaking with the effort of trying to process everything. "There have been some pretty weird stuff in my life, but this is definitely the weirdest."

Chiron, who is actually the nicest, most caring, hors-no centaur ever, gave me a soft smile. "You're taking this a lot better than others have." I shrugged.

"So who's my godly mom?" I asked, hoping not to sound too eager.

"We won't know until she claims you. You'll probably be claimed sooner or later since you're 13 already." He turned to face me. "Are you sure it's your mom? It could be your dad."

I nodded. I lived with Dad… and well, he was in the Navy, controlled my life with strict rules/policies, and turned into a cold, lifeless rock after Mom left. We never talked unless I was reporting to him. Cass was my true family.

"I don't have a dad," I replied quietly, my voice harsher than I expected.

Sympathy flickered in Chiron's eyes. "Dinner is in the Dining Pavilion. Your friend Cass is at the archery range."

I thanked him, and set to a fast pace towards the range.

* * *

><p>Cass was there firing perfect bulls-eyes, while rolling, dodging, flipping, and running. Her long, blond hair, had fallen out of her usual braid, sticking to her sweaty face.<p>

All my questions on how she was so fit were quickly answered.

Cass stopped firing and tapped her golden arrows and bow. They shrunk to the size of my fingernails and Cass carefully slipped them onto a simple necklace, she's worn ever since I've met her.

"Shouldn't you collect the arrows you shot?" I asked curiously, coming up next to her. Cass grinned.

"It's all magic, Ria. The arrows shrink by themselves and appear back into the charm sheath."

"Wicked," I breathed. Then I nodded pointedly to her necklace. "Does that have to do with camp?"

"Yup, each bead stands for one year at camp. You'll get your first one at the end of the year."

"So, about this whole camp thing, who's your father?" Cass lived with her mother, who was probably the kindest woman on earth. "I have a feeling it has to do something with your battle cry back when you were imitating Katniss."

Cass laughed, wrapping an arm around me. "That's right Ria. I am the one and only Cassandra Rosenberg, daughter of Apollo."

Goofing off, we were laughing our entire way to the Dining Pavilion as the horn blew.

* * *

><p>Cass informed me how we burn some of our food as offerings to our godly parents as we got our food. I ducked my head, avoided the stares, and did anything Cass did to make sure I didn't embarrass myself in any way.<p>

I carefully followed Cass to her table. Cass started some easy conversation with her friends and I just smiled and ate silently.

"Ria, remember when we," Cass's voice faltered off from her laughter and her jaw hung open. Soon, the entire table was staring at me, then all the campers. My hand unconsciously reached for my face, making sure there wasn't anything on my face. My stomach squirmed at all the attention.

"Victoria?" Cass asked quietly. My stomach lurched again. Cass _never_ calls me Victoria.

"Yeah," I breathed, trying not to notice all the staring and whispering campers.

"Why are you glowing?" It blurted from Cass's blunt mouth and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I'm not-" I moved my hand in front of my face. "Glowing." My hand was _glowing_. It had an aura around it. A shimmery golden aura surrounded me, a wave of dizziness washed over me and I almost collapsed.

"What's happening to me?" I choked out.

"Look above her head," I heard someone whisper to another camper. My head whipped back and I fought the urge to puke my dinner all over Cass. There was a glowing laurel wreath floating above my head like a halo.

"You're getting claimed Ria," Cass's blue eyes gleamed excitedly. I staggered back. What did laurel wreaths stand for? WInning? Victory?

"OH MY GOD, SHE HAS _WINGS_!" screamed a camper. My eyes widened, I was the deer caught in headlights. My back felt heavier and I slowly craned my head back. A squeak escaped my lips, as I spread my new pure white wings.

I swayed, and the last thing I heard was Chiron say, "All hail Victoria Mackerel. Daughter of Nike, Goddess of Victory."

* * *

><p>Now, when if you knew someone who had wings, you're usually all like: "That's so cool!" or "Wow! I wish I could fly!" or "You're so lucky!" Well, let me just say that wings are: not cool, horrible to fly with, and probably one of the most unluckiest thing that has happened to me.<p>

First of all, my wings weigh more than I do, (which is not saying much, I weigh like nothing), so 24/7 I have to lug around my wings that weigh like a bijillion pounds.

Now, you're probably thinking, "Can't she fly instead of dragging her wings everywhere?" Well, no, I can't.

Learning how to fly is not all "magical sparkle sparkle, I can suddenly fly perfectly out of nowhere!" No. It's like learning how to ride a bicycle after you take the training wheels off. It involves hard work, sweating buckets, getting scabs, panicking, and falling midair, resulting into more scabs. Especially, since I'm so weak and have zero muscle and stamina.

But of course none of the other campers knew how hard flying is and think of me as The Weak Girl Who Has Wings But Can't Even Fly.

* * *

><p>Please review! Thanks! :)<p>

**Now we're getting to the exciting parts :D Sorry if it was kind of rushed. Hope you like it :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own PJ&O.

* * *

><p>It was my fifth day at Camp Half Blood. Since I was the first and only Daughter of Nike, and they haven't built a cabin for my godly mom yet, I slept in the Big House, in a small, musty, old, guest room.<p>

For the first three days, I stayed in the Athena Cabin, since NIke is the apparently Athena's BFF. But then my incredible bad luck struck, and I almost burned down the entire cabin when my scented candles (weird obsession, don't ask) got too close to some blueprints laying around.

* * *

><p>I was on my 37th attempt this day with my wings. I was absolutely determined to learn how to fly perfectly. On my 20th try, even the pegasuses were snickering at me from the stables. I was already the biggest laughingstock at Camp Half Blood. Yay me.<p>

Sighing, I took a deep breath, unfurled my wings (they fold and open like regular bird wings) through the charm some Hecate demigods put on my T-shirts.

I flapped steadily until I was at least twenty feet off the ground. Miraculously, I wasn't afraid of heights. Pleased with my progress, I flew in small circles, admiring the splendid view of the strawberry fields. My eyes closed, enjoying the soft summer wind whooshing past my ears.

"MISS MACKEREL?" I jerked, startled, and my eyes shot open to gravel and dirt. Unfortunately, I was so surprised I forgot to flap my wings and dropped rock bottom.

"Ow," I mumbled into the dirt, my face throbbing painfully. I slowly peeled my head off the gravel, wincing, and craned my head up where a deeply concerned face of Chiron loomed over me.

"Did you break any bones my dear?" he asked worriedly. I groaned in response. The wise mentor took a look at Pancake Ria Mackerel and in one sweep gently placed pancake me on his back and began galloping to the Big House.

* * *

><p>I drowned the glass of nectar, feeling amazing, when the centaur across from me cleared his throat seriously.<p>

"I found some background history about your story that might explain things a little bit better," Chiron informed me.

"Oh," I blinked in surprise. "Um, okay."

Chiron continued. "Victoria, you are the first demigod of Nike in a very long time. Children of Nike are extremely dangerous and usually end up dying at a young age."

Yippee.

"Some children of Nike are more victorious than others. Nike's children always win. They have victory running in their blood. This attracts monsters who would love to defeat a child of Nike, a way to prove they are the best. Others want to use the blood of Nike's offspring to have victory on their side," Chiron explained gravely.

A lump formed in my throat. "I don't get one thing," I croaked out. "I'm pretty sure I don't have victory in my blood. In fact, I have the worst victory ever. Loser blood runs through me."

Chiron smiled mysteriously. "Quite the contrary Miss Mackerel. You are the first offspring of Nike that is completely victorious. You are victorious."

….(my brain going overload)

"The gods usually kill children of Nike since they are too dangerous. When you were born, they were going to kill you. Nike begged Athena to come up with an idea to spare you. Athena eventually gave in and proposed an idea Zeus grudgingly agreed. The gods would spare your life, but put a curse of bad luck on you so no evils would be able to use your victory against the gods," Chiron finished.

"Uh… wow…." I tried to move my lips. "Can I have scented candle?"

Chiron's eyes twinkled with amusement, just like Dumbledore's in the books. "Why don't you join the games this evening and give your mind a rest. It's Capture the Flag."

"M'kay," I tried to say. "Thanks Chiron," I added softly.

* * *

><p>"You're joining Capture the Flag?" grinned Cass. I nodded meekly, my thoughts wandering to the conversation with Chiron. "Awesome, you'll be joining the Apollo cabin. We're going against the Ares cabin."<p>

"'kay," I shrugged, playing with my bowl of soup. Cass blathered on and on about battle tactics, while I stared at the soup. It was thick, and churned restlessly from my spoon, just like my thoughts.

I pushed the soup away.

* * *

><p>"Here," Cass shoved some… armor at me.<p>

"Cass?" I waited expectedly.

"Yeah?" she asked, tightening the straps of her armor.

"Why are you giving me _armor_ for _Capture the Flag_? It's not like we're going to be fighting each other with real weapons," I laughed.

Cass nodded distractedly. "Yup," she mumbled, "Exactly that."

"Cass!" Her long blond braid jerked up.

"What Ria?"

"This is Capture the Flag, I don't think I need armor," I spoke slowly and clearly, to show how silly Cass was being.

"Dude, this is Camp Half Blood. We train to kill monsters. Capture the Flag isn't going to be your regular Capture the Flag."

"What?" I squeaked.

"This is real weapons and real armor and the real possibility of getting hurt, Ria, you just said so yourself," Cass said plainly, helping me put on the armor.

"Is this safe? Someone could get seriously hurt? Has anyone died?" I babbled, my shoulders aching from the heavy armor.

"No?" Cass paused. "Unless the answer is yes." I sighed, clumsily holding a spear, the same double sided spear I almost killed Chiron with.

This would be fun.

* * *

><p>"So what are we doing?" I hissed, tripping over a branch, the armor banging into my knee. "Ow!"<p>

"Shhhh," Cass shoved her hand at my mouth, knocking me backwards into the dirt. "What don't you get of being quiet Ria?"

Not so very nice thoughts about Cass and the armor burned through my head.

"What's the plan?" I asked quietly instead.

"Well, you're thought of as a jinx, and I'm thought of as an average Apollo camper, so we're going to prove everyone wrong, and find that flag.."

"Wicked," I grumbled. "We're totally going to win for the Apollo Cabin." Unfortunately, Cass isn't the greatest observer, especially when it comes to sarcasm.

"That's the spirit," she grinned at me, and promptly began to drag me deeper into the forest.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure the flag's this way?" I whispered, inching closer to Cass.<p>

"Of course, have some confidence in your best friend Ria," Cass said, but her usual confident voice was wavering.

It was late. Like really late. The campers must have already finished Capture the Flag, because the stars were already out, and the forest was pitch black.

"Are you even sure the game's still going on?" I whisper shouted, nervously glancing into the darkness.

"Of course," Cass replied again, this time her voice faltering.

"Maybe, we should just get out of here," I suggested, knowing I would have to persuade Cass out of this in a way that made her still be right. "It's getting kind of dark."

"Maybe," agreed Cass, and we legged it, gripping each other for support.

* * *

><p>We ran, ran, ran, but the end of the forest was nowhere to be seen.<p>

"This forest is big," I observed shakily.

"And cold," Cass shivered rubbing her hands.

"Wha-" I started to say, when Cass clapped her hand over my mouth again, pushing us to the ground.

I glared at her. Cass turned to me, her eyes wide. I tilted my head confused, when I heard something.

It sounded like,_ something_ making snapping, crackling sounds. My heart pounded loudly.

Why did the camp have to have a forest infested with monsters?

Cass placed a finger to her lips and slowly got up. I stood up, at a snail's pace. We stood in silence, as the sounds got closer and closer.

Unfortunately, Cass and I decided the armor was too heavy to run in, and we threw it off, a while ago.

We still carried our weapons though, and Cass had already drawn an arrow, aiming towards the snapping sounds.

I held my spear, my hand slick with sweat. Then, I unfolded my wings for a desperate escape plan.

The monster came into view, and I bit on my lip so hard, it cracked and started bleeding.

It was a giant scorpion. When I say giant, I mean _big_. Like as big as one of the dining tables. Scary big. Wail like a little baby and run off crying big.

I hid behind Cass, who stood proudly, though she visibly paled, and her bow was shaking.

It's beady black eyes were staring right at us, and the two of us were trembling, like reeds on a windy day.

The tree we were hiding behind fell, from the scorpion's sharp claws. I whimpered, frozen. Cass grabbed me and we were running like it was a Black Friday shopping spree.

The scorpion lumbered behind us, its crackling sounds _right there_.

Cass was shooting arrows behind her back, but it didn't seem to do any harm. We stumbled over branches, jumped over rivers, slammed into trees (me), gripping onto each other's arms running through the pure darkness.

"We're not going to make it," I wheezed. My amazing luck struck again, and I tripped over a rock. My knee began to gush blood as I sat defeatedly on the ground.

"Victoria!" gasped Cass. She took a deep breath. "I'll distract it. You run for it."

"Cassandra!" I cried, but her blond braid had already disappeared into the darkness.

I gritted my teeth, held onto a tree for support, and pulled myself up. Praying to Nike, I limped after Cassandra.

She was there, firing arrow after arrow. The only reason she was alive was because she could easily dodge the humongous monster compared to her small frame.

Suddenly, the right claw darted out and wrapped around Cass's body. An ear piercing painful scream echoed throughout the forest. Only later, did I realize the scream came from me.

Anger blinded me, and I rushed at the monster. My spear lunged at its underbelly, and the scorpion crumbled into dust. It was all so fast. I cradled Cassandra's body. The monster's claws were so big, it didn't pulverize her bones, but I could tell something was broken.

My knees buckled, and before I knew it, I collapsed onto the ground. I looked at my thigh and puked my dinner all over the tree.

A barb was stuck in my thigh, and I could only guess it was the scorpion's stinger thingy.

Tears spilled down my cheeks. This was utterly hopeless.

My body was still protesting against my tired brain though, hanging on to the last desperate thread.

My muscles trembled with effort, slowly scooping up Cass, and then, mustering all my non existent strength, flew out of the forest, and the last thing I saw was the strawberry fields coming closer… and closer….

* * *

><p>Please review! Thanks! :)<p>

**Exciting! And more to come. I wanted to show in this chapter how close Ria and Cass are. Hope you liked it! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own PJ&O

* * *

><p>For the second time this week at Camp Half Blood, I woke up in the infirmary. Groaning, I slowly peeled open my eyes, to meet the bright light burning my retinas.<p>

I tried to get up, or at least say something, but I was stubbornly stuck in the bed. I drifted off to sleep, utterly exhausted.

The third time I woke up in the infirmary, two sea green spheres flickered in my vision. **(Can you guess who it is ;) ?)** Blinking, I made out a fuzzy face, staring at me.

"You drool in your sleep," the voice echoed in my ears, and the sea green eyes sparkled, a grin alight on their face. I mumbled something incomprehensible back, the sea of darkness calling me back.

* * *

><p>"Victoria?" a voice trembled. "Please wake up," the voice broke down into sobs. I desperately clawed my way out of darkness, but there was no light to be found.<p>

"I'm sorry, Cassandra." Another voice softly rushed over me. "Your friend here got poisoned by the scorpion you accountered, and she is still regaining her strength."

"Will she wake up?" the voice whispered.

Silence fell over me like a bitter blanket.

* * *

><p>I sat in pure darkness, the tendrils of darkness stealthily stalked their way to their prey. Me.<p>

One of the tendrils snaked up my arm, and I was engulfed. They swarmed like hungry hornets, stinging with harsh anguish. Screams tore through the darkness, but there was no one there.

Hope fled, and light flickered in my vision, my life flashing right before me. _This must be what its like to die_.

Golden light spread through the darkness, and a beautiful winged angel stood before me.

"Hello Victoria," the voice chimed like golden bells.

"Mom?" The three letter word fell out of my mouth. Nike smiled, spreading her majestic wings.

"You're dying," she stated. I finally meet my mom for the first time in 13 years, and she tells me I'm dying. Have I ever mentioned how much I love my _spectacular_ luck?

"No kidding," I snorted, and then immediately regretted it, clapping a hand over my mouth. What are you suppose to say to your godly mom?

"But Fate has a different destiny for you." Mom radiated victory, it was beautiful and yet painful to look at her. "Make me proud Victoria Mackerel."

I woke up, bathed in glorious golden light.

* * *

><p>"Victoria!" screamed Cass, and my eardrums popped. She tackled me, and I burst into laughter, though my mind was doing crazy loop de loops. How do you make the <em>goddess of victory<em> proud of you?

"Idiot, you could have died!" Anger flashed through her eyes, but I knew better.

"I'm glad your okay Cass." My laughter faded, remembering the ginormous scorpion.

"Says the one who's slept for an entire week."

"That scorpion, it's claws snapped right around you," I shivered, then paused. "An entire week?"

She nodded worriedly. "Chiron had to create a schedule to make sure there was a camper by your side at all times, just in case."

"Everyone must hate me," I groaned. Cass shook her head.

"They're all pretty impressed. You killed a giant scorpion all by yourself and then got yourself and me out of the forest, while you had poison running through your blood."

"I almost died Cass," I whispered into the air. "But then my mom came, and she saved me."

Cass didn't say anything. She leaned into me, and we sat like that, glad we were both okay.

"You're awake," Chiron's surprised voice floated into the infirmary. He galloped over. "You had us all very worried Victoria."

I scratched the back of my head sheepishly. Then I remembered my injuries and looked at my reflection. My thigh was wrapped up tightly in bandages. Everything else seemed fine, thankfully.

"Come on Ria," Cass stood up. "I want to show you something." I shrugged and limped after the daughter of Apollo, waving bye to Chiron.

* * *

><p>I followed Cass to a fountain. She pulled out a gold coin. "Your father." My chest tightened, but I didn't say anything.<p>

"What about him?" I asked coolly.

"Ria, now that monsters are after you, you'll probably stay at Camp Half Blood to train and stay safe. Demigods are only safe here. You should tell your dad your now going to a camp for a while. A long while."

"I live with you and your mom Cass. I decided a long time ago that I don't have a father." Then, I asked her curiously, "How come you come home during the school year? Don't monsters go after you to? Why haven't I seen a monster until now?"

"Well, I can't abandon Mom, so I have to be on guard for monsters a lot during the school year." She then bit her lip guiltily. "After we became friends, I realized you were like me, so I killed the monsters coming after you and me. You never really noticed. This happened _after_ we became friends Ria. I didn't just stick with you to keep you safe," Cass added quickly.

"I know," I smiled at her reassuringly. Cass waited expectantly with the gold coin, and I finally took it.

"Now toss it into the fountain, and say your dad's name and his location."

I took a deep breath, wondering if Cass had finally cracked, but decided to humor her. Weirder stuff have happened.

"Axton Mackerel, 467 South 28th Street," my voice faltered, and the coin slipped out of my hands into the fountain.

A misty mirage appeared and there he was, Mr. Bitter Stone Cold. His eyes widened in surprise, but he soon pulled himself back together to his usual impassiveness.

"Victoria," he tilted his head. "What is going on?"

"Maybe you would know if you were a better father," I replied icily. Conversations with _him_ usually went like this.

"I guess you figured out who your mother is huh?" he said, looking bored. Anger tore through me.

"You knew this entire time, and you didn't tell me? You didn't try to protect me from the monsters? You didn't do anything?" My voice cracked with betrayal. "You kicked me out of house, knowing the monsters would have gotten me."

He didn't say anything, his dark eyes stormy. "Well," I struggled to keep my emotions in, "I guess you already know, so this conversation has no point at all. I'm leaving forever. Camp Half Blood is now my real home. You were never even considered home," I spat, a lump rising in my throat.

I slashed my hand across the mirage.

Cass put a comforting hand on my shoulder and then left.

* * *

><p>A camper behind me cleared their throat, and I turned slowly. It was the mysterious face that I had seen when I had woken up in the infirmary.<p>

"What do you want?" I asked quietly, fiercely swiping my tears away.

He looked about 16, with dark shaggy hair and sea green eyes. "I heard you talking to your dad over on Iris message," he nodded.

I slumped onto the fountain. "You heard everything?" He nodded, a sad, serious look on his face.

"Sorry," he offered. "I have a girlfriend," he face brightened slightly, "and she had some disagreements with her dad too. She left when she was 7 years old."

"I got kicked out when I was seven," I stared at the ground.

"Well, now she and her dad are closer than close after they patched things up." He stuck out his hand. "I'm Percy."

I gave a half smile. "Ria."

"Nice wings," Percy reached out to brush them.

"Thanks," I laughed at his awed expression. It was like a little kid on Christmas.

We chatted comfortably, and soon he had me laughing, forgetting all about Axton Mackerel.

* * *

><p>Please review! Thanks! :)<p>

**This chapter is a bit dark, with Ria almost dying in the darkness and everything. I also tried to show how Ria can also be cold when it comes to her father. Hope you liked it and it wasn't too dark! Happy Thanksgiving! Stuff yourselves with as much food as you can! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own PJ&O

* * *

><p>Percy and I walked into the clearing, where a bunch of campers were huddled around. Percy, who I guessed was the unelected leader that everyone agreed on, ran forward.<p>

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"It's Chiron," a camper informed Percy lowly. She had long blond hair and stormy grey eyes.

"Chiron?" repeated the Son of Poseidon worriedly. The campers made a way for him and the blond girl, who seemed like a leader too, while I jostled with my elbows and slipped through cracks, before I finally realized I had wings.

I spread them out (I had magically improved in flying ever since I met my mother in a dream), and flew above the sea of orange, landing face first into the dirt by Chiron's fallen body.

I'm still working on the landing.

Brushing the dirt off, I knelt by the wise centaur. He was breathing, thank the gods, but it was very faint.

A camper, who I quickly recognized as Cass's Head Counselor, poured some nectar into Chiron's mouth. "He'll live, but he's very weak," the camper told Percy and the grey eyed blond, who slumped in relief.

I stared at Chiron's face, wondering what happened to him, when his eyelids peeled open. A shriek ripped out of my mouth. "Give me the Daughter of Victory," the centaur slurred with no emotion. It was like he was… possessed. Chiron kept on repeating the same six words over and over again, his wide eyes boring into mine.

The campers rushed the Activities Director into the infirmary. I staggered back, feeling everyone's eyes on me.

"Some monster's out there, hunting for you," the girl by Percy's side rounded on me, her stormy grey eyes intimating. "Do you know any monster, and reason why something might be after you?"

I opened my mouth, but no words came out. I settled for a shrug instead.

"Annabeth," Percy dashed over to us, "have any ideas what might of happened to Chiron?" The blond camper shook her head defeatedly.

My eyebrows raised. So she was the girlfriend Percy couldn't stop blabbing about. "I have no idea what kind of monster did this to Chiron, but the monster must be very powerful," Annabeth sighed. Percy put a comforting arm around her, and she automatically leaned into him.

I inwardly smiled, they were so cute together. "So… what happens to me now?" I asked quietly.

The couple turned to me. "Well, we know that some monster's after you," suggested Percy.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Annabeth rolled her eyes affectionately. She turned to me. "You should be on your guard at all times now, everyone should. If this monster already targeted Chiron, everyone's in danger…" her voice trailed off.

"Because of me," I finished miserably. "I'm putting everyone in danger."

"Pretty much Ria," Cass came out of nowhere, slinging her arms around me. I laughed, shrugging her off. My elbow hit her in the ribs sharply, and Cass tumbled to the ground, coughing and hacking.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" I bent down worriedly.

"Yeah, my ribs are still a bit shaky. Hurts everytime I breath. Oh, and it's gods Ria, not god," Cass shrugged.

I quickly helped Cass up. "Your bad luck strike again?" Cass asked cheerfully. I nodded, slumping.

* * *

><p>I am pretty sure I am the most hated camper in the entire history of Camp Half Blood. My bad luck is on fire. Literally. I accidentally burned down the Zeus Cabin. My hair is still standing on its end, sparks zap me every once in a while, and my wings are in casts, because they got struck by lightning.<p>

Everywhere I go, someone gets hurt. Left and right campers are getting targeted by the monster who got Chiron.

So everyone either: a) Flees when they see me screaming their heads off, or, b) Completely hates my guts and would gladly pulverize me.

I snuggled deeper into my warm covers, ignoring the opening of my guest room door, and pretended to be asleep.

"You might scare everyone else Ria, but you don't scare me. Come on," Cass tackled me to the floor, and I groaned in protest, hugging the covers tightly.

"I am never going out there. Ever," I mumbled, ever the drama queen. Cass rolled her eyes, yanking me out of the blanket.

"Dude your hair is hideous," she snorted.

"Thanks," I replied sarcastically, pulling my hair into its usual tight bun. Mr. Mackerel used to be all military drill on me, which included hair, so ever since, its just stuck in a neat bun. "Where are we going?" I grumbled, rubbing my eyes.

"Now that you're an official demigod of Camp Half Blood, even though everyone hates you," Cass added cheerfully, "you need a weapon."

"A weapon? Uh, bad idea, have you seen my bad luck? Do you have any idea what might happen if a pointy killing thing was included?" I rambled, but the Daughter of Apollo was already dragging me out the door.

* * *

><p>"Cass!" I hissed angrily, as we past snickering campers.<p>

"What?" she asked distractedly.

"You could have let me change! Everyone's staring," I lowered my voice.

Cass shrugged. "What's wrong with wearing your old, faded, ducky footies and retainer outside?"

I was seriously considering burying myself in a hole by this point. I had completely forgotten about my retainer.

I carefully took it out, trying to hide behind Cass. "Let's just get a weapon," I sighed.

* * *

><p>"How about this?" Cass tossed a giant sword, almost stabbing me.<p>

"Too heavy."

"Too small."

"Too flashy."

"Too weird."

"Too blunt."

"Too unbalanced."

"Too big."

"Too sharp," I tossed away the dagger Cass handed me. The mentioned demigod glared at me.

"Too sharp?" She repeated. "A_ weapon_ is supposed to be _sharp_, Ria. You're supposed to _kill monsters_ with it."

"Sorry," I sat down next to her. "It's just that… none of them… feel right." I paused. "Does that sound weird?"

"Nah," Cass's long blonde hair swished. "I know what you mean. It's the same thing with my bow and arrows. They were specially made just for me."

I nodded absentmindedly picking up a double edged silver spear, twirling it around easily. I blinked in surprise. It was the same spear I almost killed Chiron with.

"I think I have found my weapon," I informed Cass, showing her the spear.

"It's okay," Cass shrugged, and I knew she approved. "Meet you at the practice arena in 10. Go change." My best friend nodded briskly, and I grimaced.

* * *

><p>"Can we please take a break?" I pleaded for the gazillionth time. Cass waited, twirling her golden sword effortlessly. She wasn't even sweating a drop.<p>

My muscles burned as I stood up, holding my spear. "This fight is so unfair for so many reasons," I protested, and quickly shut up as Cass's sword came swinging.

For the rest of the day, Cass whipped my butt, leaving me in a puddle of sweat and utter humiliation.

"Hey, not so bad for your first day with a weapon," Cass patted my shoulder. "I mean, I'm amazing, so don't feel bad that I beat you up."

"Of course," I rolled my eyes, "I would never be able to reach the level of the Amazing Cass."

"I'm gonna go take a shower, don't die!" Cass laughed. I grinned. Don't die was a running joke between Cass and I ever since we figured out I had the worst luck ever.

I waved cheerfully as Cass dashed away, and then my hand fell limp. Camp Half Blood was the one place where I belonged, and here I was jinxing it, putting everyone in mortal danger.

Trying not to look suspicious, I ran back to my guest room, and efficiently packed all my belonging.

I had been considering leaving Camp Half Blood, ever since Chiron got hurt. It wasn't fair, and everyone hated me already…

I stood in the Big House sadly, taking in the safe haven for one last time before I was on my own. My eyes widened as Chiron's familiar clomping hooves approached, and I crept up some stairs I quickly spotted, slipping behind the door.

"Victoria," came a low hissing voice. My heart burst and I whipped around to a dark shadow. Except it was glowing green and spewing smoke. I flinched, slowly moving back.

* * *

><p>Please review! Thanks! :)<p>

**Cliffhanger! Evil, aren't I not? ;) I'm still working on the prophecy, and I hadn't updated in a while...sorry 'bout that. Ria will be leaving camp, not knowing she was just given a quest. Hope you liked it! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own PJ&O.

* * *

><p><em>"Daughter of Victory, destroy the death of doom.<em>

_The pure wings, the golden bow, the silver moon. _

_Follow the sweet smell of dew._

_Beware, your greatest fear will come true."_

The smoke subsided and the green glow slowly faded away to a girl with frizzy red hair, wearing a school uniform. I blinked. Camp Half Blood should have a warning on it: May cause nausea, dizziness, unexpected surprise, or unconsciousness

"Are you okay?" The redhead asked worriedly. "You look extremely pale." She didn't seem to remember anything about the whole turning-green-spewing-smoke-creepy thing.

" … Yeah… I'm fine," I managed to say, my throat dry. "I guess I got a little lost."

The girl smiled cheerfully. "I know what you mean, I always get weird hunches, and this one lead me here." She shrugged. "Did anything happen in this moldy attic, that might be important?"

"Not that I know of," I lied, inching out of the room. "Well, I better go, my friend's probably looking all over camp for me."

The redhead waved as, I staggered back, practically running away from the attic. Trying not to throw up, I made sure no one was looking, shouldered my bag filled with supplies, and headed to the pine tree.

"Ria!" Cass spotted me and started running towards me, waving her hands. "What in the Hades are you doing?"

I panicked, and my sore wings thrust myself into the warm wind.

"RIA!" Cass screamed, "GET BACK HERE!" I ignored her, my heart pounding, flying farther, and farther, until Cass was just a little speck.

I roughly slammed to the ground, somersaulting. Catching my breath, I cautiously held my spear and plowed on.

* * *

><p>The City That Never Sleeps. I was in the center of New York City, my hometown. No one seemed to notice my wings or that I was holding a very pointy object. Shrugging, I folded my wings back in, and headed off.<p>

To be honest, I had no idea of what to do after leaving camp. All I knew was that I was risking everyone's lives in camp, and I had to get out of there.

Now here I am, stuck in the middle of NYC, with bloodthirsty monsters after me. Sighing, I shouldered my back, and headed off to nowhere.

The first thing I needed to find was a safe place to sleep. The streets aren't the safest for a 13 year old girl, but thankfully I had a plan.

Cass's mother, Mrs. Rosenberg lives here, along with… him, Mr. Mackerel. I quickly pushed off my thoughts, racking my brain for where Mrs. Rosenberg lived.

* * *

><p>Finally, after walking through pouring rain, being smacked in the face countless times by umbrellas, and drowned in a wave of muddy water, thanks to a taxi, I was at Cass's doorstep.<p>

"_Ding dong_," the doorbell rang, and I waited, shifting from foot to foot. The door swung open to a disheveled, sleepy, Mrs. Rosenberg.

"Victoria!" she beamed, and quickly ushered me in. "What are you doing out in the pouring rain. Come in darling, you're going to get a cold." I smiled blissfully.

Cupping the warmth emitting from the hot cocoa Mrs. Rosenberg handed me, I softly explained the whole situation. Cass's mother thankfully already knew about the gods and the monsters, so I didn't have to lie to her, or try to explain everything to her.

"Oh gods," sighed Mrs. Rosenberg. "Is Cass okay?" I assured her that Cass was perfectly fine, with all working limbs, a lump of guilt forming in my stomach, remembering how I ditched my best friend.

"Well," Mrs. Rosenberg pulled me out of my depressed thoughts, "you can stay here for the night Ria, but I think tomorrow morning you should back to camp. You can sort things out there, safely," she added. I sighed. Mrs. Rosenberg was right, but that didn't mean I had to like it.

"Two days?" I suggested.

"Tomorrow afternoon," Mrs. Rosenberg countered, giving me the and-that's-final look.

I curled up in my old bed. This use to be the guest room until I moved in after being kicked out. My eyelids closed softly, and I fell into a serene, peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the mouth watering smell of Mrs. Rosenberg's infamous cinnamon rolls. Jumping out of bed, I raced downstairs.<p>

"Ha!" I cheered. "I beat you Cass! You better come down before I eat all the rolls!" Silence replied, and the realization of My Crazy Life sunk in.

Mrs. Rosenberg smiled softly. "Those were good old times huh?" A wistful expression filled her face. "You girls grow up so fast."

I hesitantly smiled back, happily chomping on the warm cinnamon rolls.

* * *

><p>Wiping the sweat off of my brow, I proudly stood before the sparkling kitchen I cleaned. Mr. Mackerel used to have me clean all the time, everything in the house had to be perfectly neat and tidy.<p>

"You're always cleaning Ria," Mrs. Rosenberg laughed, coming into the room. "I'd keep you forever if I could. The house is never better than ever when you're around darling." I smiled shyly.

"Do you want me to pick up anything from the store down the block?" I asked politely. Stalling was Plan B.

Mrs. Rosenberg blinked in surprise. Then a smile bloomed on her face. "That would be wonderful. Could you pick up some orange juice? Here's the money."

I stepped out, it was still pouring rain. Shivering, I huddled under the small red umbrella, heading towards the CVS.

Cheerfully paying for the orange juice, I hurried back to the Rosenberg house. Frowning, I cautiously pushed open the door. It was already unlocked.

"Mrs. Rosenberg?" I asked quietly to the silence. Unfolding my wings and gripping my spear tightly, I inched into the house.

"DAUGHTER OF VICTORY," boomed Mrs. Rosenberg. A blood curling scream echoed from my mouth.

Bloody with torn clothes, the kind motherly woman hung off the front door. She was bound, a nasty gash across her leg was gushing blood. Lots and lots of blood.

I gulped, my sensitive stomach was not a fan of this mind-scarring stuff. "Mrs. Rosenberg. Ohmygosh. Are you okay, your leg … ," I babbled going on and on, running around in circles trying to figure out what to do. As you can see I am fantastic at making fast, efficient choices.

"SILENCE!" shouted Cass's mother. I pressed myself against the wall. "HOW LONG WILL YOU HIDE?" Her eyes were cloudy and wild.

"Please," I whispered. "Mrs. Rosenberg. Please."

"I. WILL. FIND. YOU. DAUGHTER OF VICTORY." Mrs. Rosenberg slumped, her eyes closing softly.

My body slid down the wall, tears falling down my pale face. "_Mrs. Rosenberg_."

After a couple of moments of Victoria The Statue, I tried to bandage and clean her wounds. I managed to put her in bed, tucking the covers, and left a note by her bedside.

The monster attacked kind, innocent, Mrs. Rosenberg. _Why?_ Teardrops spilled down my cheeks.

"I will find you," I whispered to the chilly air.

* * *

><p>Please review! Thanks! :)<p>

**Poor Ria, poor Mrs. Rosenberg... :( anyways...HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2015! I would like to deeply apologize for not updating. I slacked and could not figure out what to do for the prophecy. Talking about the prophecy, I hope you liked it, I might make some changes to it, but I wanted to update as fast as I could. Bye! Have a wicked 2015! XD**


End file.
